Tractors, such as those used for agriculture, construction, etc. are typically configured to operate or use a variety of implements and attachments, such as ploughs, sprayers, etc. A number of hitch arrangements have been developed to allow the interchangeable connection between a tractor any various different implements and attachments. One common connection arrangement is a three point hitch, which may generally include two outer arms and a single center arm which may be connected between the tractor and the implement. The two outer arms are often hydraulically movable for raising, lowering, and in some cases, tilting the implement or attachment. The orientation of the implement and the load transferred to the working surface may be controlled by the dimensions and orientation of the arms, and the lift applied to the arms by the hydraulic system.